


Lessons in 'Herbology'

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Victorie Weasley has the hots for her Herbology Professor, NevilleLongbottom. What 'lessons' does he give her when he catches her daydreaming?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lessons in 'Herbology' – Rating T  
> Summary – Victorie Weasley has the hots for her Herbology Professor, NevilleLongbottom. What 'lessons' does he give her when he catches her daydreaming?  
> Pairings – Neville/Victorie, Teddy/Roxanne (mentioned)  
> Warnings – Contains mentions of abuses of position of trust  
> Challenge – 100 Different Parings Challenge

**Herbology Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**13** **th** **September 2017**

Victorie Weasley knew that what she was thinking was wrong. In fact, despite her engagement to Auror Trainee Teddy Lupin, she wasn't in love with him, despite the mind blowing sex that they had before she headed back to Hogwarts.

What Victorie wanted her Herbology Professor to do to her was highly unethical, but she knew that, given the chance, she would try and seduce her Herbology Professor.

Looking out of the window, dreaming about the thirty something sandy haired Professor, she saw her fiancé, Teddy, walking around the grounds separating the Herbology Classroom and the castle, kissing her cousin Roxanne Weasley.

' _That cheating bastard. Oh well, he is welcome to the trollop, especially as she isn't as pure as Uncle George or Aunt Verity is,_ ' the blonde haired Weasley thought, getting annoyed with what she had seen.

Eventually the lesson had ended, everyone leaving Victorie in the classroom. Everyone apart from the Herbology Professor, Neville Longbottom.

"Miss Weasley, a word please." Neville said, "As it seems like you want to stay in the classroom, I will take your detention now."

Victorie looked at the professor and smiled. She knew that the opportunity was there for her to seduce the Professor.

"I deserve a detention Professor." Victorie said, smiling, loosening her tie. "I've been a very naughty girl and I need to be punished."

Little did she expect being bent over the desk to be part of her lessons in 'Herbology'.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Social Media  
> You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and follow "GryffindorTom" on Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.  
> Reviews  
> Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Story ID - 194


End file.
